Shirou's life as the son of maou
by ignited golden freddy
Summary: Shirou Emiya is death by sacrificing himself to destroy the corrupted holy grail as he wishes to have a second chance in life.He is rebirth to a place where the supernatural side Is more alive and dangerous so look like he gonna have a good time but first things first he needs to deal with his sis-confather and his mother who has a maid fetish.
1. Emiya "Shirou" Gremory Peerage members

Future peerage members

Queen: Dark Sakura(she is the darkness that resides in Shirou's soul that is mention by great red more information will appear next chapter)

Bishops:

Illya

undecided

Knights:

Arturia{(Lancer alter)information will appears next chapter}

Medusa lily(Lancer)

Rooks:

Rin/Ishtar(Rin personality is much more dominant than Ishtar is so she will display of our beloved tsundere also she will have no divinity but she still has all of her skills also she is a pseudo-servant )

Heracles(from Dxd he is a former member of the hero faction also he carries the spirit of the Greek mythological hero Heracles or in Rome and the modern West better known as Hercules.Yup! this guy is the rook so he will be a demi-servant of beserker from fate/stay night also will inherit the divinity from berserker as berserker is a "Half-god" before he ascended as a full-blown god in the Greek mythology as beings like Valkyries can be turned into one as Rossweisse is a former Valkyrie turn devil)

pawns:

False Assassin from fate/stay night

7 pawn piece undecided


	2. Chapter 1: the meeting

_shirou emiya_

_a name of a boy who dreams to become a hero of justice_

_a dream of his long dead father_

_who is lose his love ones pursuing the same dream_

_after the fourth battle for a wish granting device which ended in a disaster that claimed so many lives _

_only one person survived it but with a cost of his 'existance'_

_which transform him a shell of his former self_

_after the disaster shirou emiya was born from the fire which turned him into a living sword_

Shirou pov

Wha-what is this place as my sensation now is floating and I cannot move my body so I look around to find any kinds of clues that I can find so I look around

an endless void, wherein every direction, there is a mix of iridescent colors as I am looking through a kaleidoscope while I am amazed by this sight I detect a large Od is coming towards me so I try to move my body but to no avail I can't move my body until I see massive red Western Dragon with a horn on his snout and has two sets of wings. His overall length measures around 100 meters.

Great red pov

I was having my fun time until I notice something is here so I checked it and found a soul.

Right now I am looking at a peculiar human soul who somehow manages to survive the gap as if don't have any kind of magical protection to defend you from will be erased from existence yet this human is so different from the other just like the other one who caught my attention but not to the same degree as the other one also I am feeling another presence(dark sakura) inside of him that has a dark nature yet its presence is like it never existed and also it seems the one whose protecting this soul but its presence is similar to that of 666 so as a precaution I change its nature by removing the evil aura and just add a little lifht to its dark presence so it can create a balance and so I stare at him to search at his dreams to know him after afew minutes I am amazed how much this kid is embracing the concept of a hero so much but later on he gave up his dream to save the woman he loves in doing so he sacrifices himself to save her that is only a few beings capable of doing so they may or not become recorded in history and as a dragon I only respect a few people that is including the God of bible and the one who caught my interest so this man deserves my respect so as a reward I will do him a favor.

Shirou pov

This moment of my life is yet the most dangerous compare when I fight the corrupted holy grail unlike that I facing now is a much stronger foe and worse my body is still exhausted after my last fight so I muster my remaining strength and will to face the dragon in front of me suddenly the dragon talk,

Great red: I'm not gonna do that if I were you kid you still have a long way to defeat me.

Shirou: I'm still gonna fight for my survival so prepare yourself I will fight you at the end of my life.

Great red: AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! you are really an idiot as expected the one who was chosen by the will of the world your dreams are naive but had a wonderful side to it.

I am dumbfounded by the dragon in front of me as its atmosphere suddenly become lighter just before now it was intimidating so the dragon asked me to calm down and we have a talk about me being dead I was surprised by that so that why I feel so empty as my body is dead and my soul now is the one remaining also he told me where I am at this place is The Dimensional Gap is the gap that exists between the three worlds (Earth, Heaven, and the Underworld) and is considered a void world where nothing can survive within the Dimensional Gap without magical protection. Anyone without such protection dies within a matter of seconds after being exposed to the "nothingness" within the Gap but somehow I am available to resist it as Great red suggested that he detected earlier another presence in my soul that is made of darkness but it was not harmful to me instead it helping my soul to resist the gap also he told that he will do me favor to reincarnated to his world and told me some basic information that his world is in still in the age of gods but the supernatural is keeping their existence from the humans of that world and so my soul begins to travel where I suppose to reincarnated and we will talk to me in my dreams and so my new life begins.

**in the next chapter more of those short summary of shirou's life will appear.**


	3. Chapter 2: the birth of a legend

**Hey guys it me again Ignited Golden Freddy or the author of this story is here just to make some stuffs about this story plot,so first things first about the Dxd universe as a whole is kinda hard for me to fill some blanks in its timeline for example what year is the great war between the 3 great faction started and ended,how many years has passed for the civil war between the devils and etc. so my solution for that is mix it up with the fate elements to it but you can suggest me for that also the power levels is drastically change to make it more interesting at least in my opinion. **

**Also thank you for the reviews it helps me to improve this story as this story is stock in my head for sometime now also before I go can you recommended me some **word processor that has the spell checking feature**to it as my writing is kinda awful because I am not the best writing them but I am good of speaking and understanding english but my writing is my downfall so yeah...this chapter short but the next chapter is much longer so lets get stated...**

**Chapter 2: THE BIRTH OF A LEGEND**

_"Hero"_ _a word that describe a person who is admired or idealized for courage , outstanding achievements , or noble qualities_ _that is a meaning of that word to many people and so have been a title for many humans? in history _ _such examples are king Arthur of camelot,C'u Chulainn of Ulster,Hercules of the greek myths and many more,_ _but it just one of the many meaning to it as there are many kinds of heroes such as the hero of charity_ _however there is a one man who wants to become a hero of a kind,a hero of justice._ _this man has many paths that he can walk to achieve his dreams,_ _such one path where he achieve it despite that it came with price that leads him to fate where his own actions cause his suffering for eternity,_ _and there are many others where he can chose from where_ _he became a hero without knowing it but his dream is change to where he can find his beloved servant and her everdistant utopia so they can be together or he achieve his dream but this time he is not alone accompanied by a blacked hair magus women they will face together hardship in there way but they remain strong or he abandoned his dream so he can save his beloved purple hair kouhai from the darkness and live with her._ _there is also where he become a villain to the world so that his sister can have a good life she never had experience _ _but not this time he does not become any of them instead he becomes all of them _ _thus creating the true heroic spirit "Shirou EMIYA"_

Sirzechs pov

Right now this moment of my life is yet the most painful as my wife and maid Grayfia is holding my hand so hard that looks like I am the one who is giving birth as my screams is loud than her also I am worried to be a father as I may not always visited the mansion my parents live with Grayfia as the head maid at my schedule,being the leader of the underworld is hard as I barely had any time to spent with my family right now I can only visit them when I have a free time also I fear that my child may not love me which is heartbreaking but I don't want to spoil my child like my little sister who is just like the new generation although she is some different from them she is barely knowing the world around her unlike her rival/friend Sona sitri the future head of the sistri clan who also my co-worker Serafall little sister. she is a very mature and smart girl for her age to the point her parents allow her to chose her future husband by beating her in a chess game that many fails to this day

but that is not important right now as I am literally crying with tears my hands is so much damage that is greater than my whole experience in the civil war which led me to have a trauma that only my family and closest friends knows.

Shirou pov

After my talked with Great red he send to my new life in his world as I reminiscences my life this whole time where full of sad and happy moments suddenly I was greeted by a blinding light seconds later I see a few giant silhouettes in front of me speaking some unknown language?

I am confused by this events happening so fast so let me arrange it from waking up in a dangerous strange place to meeting a powerful phantasmal beast and now is this my suppose new life as I smell the surrounding is so dark mix with some very strong prana but not so strong like those in the dimensional gap where everything is harmful to me unlike here instead it makes me comfortable but I notice later on there are two people who have a very strong presence compare to others the first one is like freezing me but the other one is much more dangerous as I smell nothing but the presence is still there and much more powerful compare to the one with a freezing presence which make me sweating.

Graypia pov

This moment of my life is the happiest and the most painful one as I just finishing birth my baby whom have auburn hair mix with silver and white scatter randomly with an adorable face as I hold him I cry with joy seeing my child as I long to be a mother but my happiness is short live because of my husband crying like a kid by just seeing his own child so I sent out to him a glare that make him scared so he can be quiet after that I give him my baby and I notice that my child is sweating and look worried so I give him the most painful punch ever that make every man in the room cover there crouch area they must be feeling the pain and he is lying on the floor with an Ecstasy carved on his face.I just look at him with a blank face until he is brought by the hospital stuffs to check on his condition which his body is twitching randomly,bubbles is coming from his mouth so for the last time I look at him and decide to rest from giving birth...Oh! my I forget to give him a name but since there only me and a nurse in the room left so I'm the one who will decide his name will be but there are so many names pick of but for some reason I can only think of one that sounds strange but I trust myself so I will call him "Emiya that is his name...hm you're like that name so its settle then your Emiya Gremory welcome to this world my son," as I said that I give him to the nurse so can rest as giving birth is hard for me so I close my eyes to sleep and have a good dream.

Sirzechs pov

Right now this moment of my life is yet the most painful as my wife and maid Grayfia is holding my hand so hard that looks like I am the one who is giving birth as my screams is loud than her also I am worried to be a father as I may not always visited the mansion my parents live with Grayfia as the head maid at my schedule,being the leader of the underworld is hard as I barely had any time to spent with my family right now I can only visit them when I have a free time also I fear that my child may not love me which is heartbreaking but I don't want to spoil my child like my little sister who is just like the new generation although she is some different from them she is barely knowing the world around her unlike her rival/friend Sona sitri the future head of the sistri clan who also my co-worker Serafall little sister. she is a very mature and smart girl for her age to the point her parents allow her to chose her future husband by beating her in a chess game that many fails to this day

but that is not important right now as I am literally crying with tears my hands is so much damage that is greater than my whole experience in the civil war which led me to have a trauma that only my family and closest friends knows.

Shirou pov

After my talked with Great red he send to my new life in his world as I reminiscences my life this whole time where full of sad and happy moments suddenly I was greeted by a blinding light seconds later I see a few giant silhouettes in front of me speaking some unknown language?

I am confused by this events happening so fast so let me arrange it from waking up in a dangerous strange place to meeting a powerful phantasmal beast and now is this my suppose new life as I smell the surrounding is so dark mix with some very strong prana but not so strong like those in the dimensional gap where everything is harmful to me unlike here instead it makes me comfortable but I notice later on there are two people who have a very strong presence compare to others the first one is like freezing me but the other one is much more dangerous as I smell nothing but the presence is still there and much more powerful compare to the one with a freezing presence which make me sweating.

Graypia pov

This moment of my life is the happiest and the most painful one as I just finishing birth my baby whom have auburn hair mix with silver and white scatter randomly with an adorable face as I hold him I cry with joy seeing my child as I long to be a mother but my happiness is short live because of my husband crying like a kid by just seeing his own child so I sent out to him a glare that make him scared so he can be quiet after that I give him my baby and I notice that my child is sweating and look worried so I give him the most painful punch ever that make every man in the room cover there crouch area they must be feeling the pain and he is lying on the floor with an Ecstasy carved on his face.I just look at him with a blank face until he is brought by the hospital stuffs to check on his condition which his body is twitching randomly,bubbles is coming from his mouth so for the last time I look at him and decide to rest from giving birth...Oh! my I forget to give him a name but since there only me and a nurse in the room left so I'm the one who will decide his name will be but there are so many names pick of but for some reason I can only think of one that sounds strange but I trust myself so I will call him "Emiya that is his name...HM you're like that name so its settle then your Emiya Shirou Gremory welcome to this world my son," as I said that I give him to the nurse so can rest as giving birth is hard for me so I close my eyes to sleep and have a good dream.

**Hello guys I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a good day:)**


	4. Chapter 3 : my new life

Shirou's pov

well this is surprising turn on events as I just weirdly gaze what happened just now as my new parents is normal on the start until my father is a handsome man who seems to be in his early 20's. He has shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes and wearing what it looks like a nobles clothing from saber's life also his personality is Humorous as his face is literally crying with tears of joy but I feel there is more behind that personality of my father but I digress as I am scared of what happen to him,out of nowhere mother suddenly punched him in the balls but I can't do anything I just pray for his safety as he was being carried away but I feel sleepy might be because of the weird events just now and as I close my eyes I take a good look of my new mother she is beautiful young woman appearing to be in her early twenties with back-length silver hair that features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down which ends in twin braids and red eyes that reminds me of Ilya when possibly she grows up like a normal person so I am sleeping now and dreaming about a guy who look like me but there is something different about him his life is full of sadness and regrets as I watch his lost both of his biological parents to an accident and whilst trapped beneath the scrap and debris, he was saved by Kiritsugu Emiya who later became his adoptive father and mentor but instead he was like me before the 5th holy grail war happen also

he took that Shirou as his assistant and apprentice, teaching him magic instead of trying to raise him as a normal child. Wanting to save the world at all costs, he pushed himself too hard on his research and he neglected Miyu's education in order to attain his goal of using her power before it fades away, even overreacting at the fact that Shirou mentioned that they should have a birthday party to celebrate Miyu's birthday.

He followed Kiritsugu to Fuyuki City, to investigate the Sakatsuki family. When they arrived, the city was engulfed by a black shadow. Shirou notice a pillar of light in the Sakatsuki estate, Shirou saves the Child of God from a collapsing roof. Through some unknown means, she was born as the perfect vessel of the Holy Grail.

Learning proper magecraft from Kiritsugu unlike his counterparts, Shirou fought to remove Miyu from the grasp of the Julian Ainsworth and allow her to escape to the other world. He eventually became captured and used as a means of keeping Miyu in check once she returned. .

I watch that version me who falls into the ground with a satisfying smile as Miyu is now can have a good life she never experience as her whole life is full of despair and now he

affirms to Kiritsugu that though he failed to be a hero who could save others, for him he won because could pride himself as a brother who was able to protect his sister he collapses and is held captive by the Ainsworths thereafter.

I am standing here with a very complicated emotion when I see Miyu go in unknown place but for some reason I feel depress or sad for her even though she is a stranger to me as I am not her older brother who is very similar to me in a way when I abandoned my dream to become a hero for saving Sakura.

"sigh" surely whatever version of me in parallel universes always have misery clinging to them as long I am following Kiritsugu ideals my life will turn for worse as the evidence is in front of me but still I don't blame him we both learned it in a hard way for sure there is some version of me who have a normal life.

Somewhere in another timeline of Nasuverse

"achoo!"oh man did someone mention me as I just suddenly sneeze out of nowhere ...Oh well I digress for now as I am currently cooking with Sella to make diner tonight for us along with Luvia-san and Rin-san joining in for a reason they said to me while they were fidgeting and had a tint of red in there faces?(oh shirou if you only knew you have become a true harem protagonist damn that harem protagonist skill is sure high!)

Back to Shirou's

huh for some reason I feel that it will be an embarrassing life?

Shirou's pov end

...

3rd person point of view

after some time Great red visits him to check if he is comfortable to his new life and so they continue a long conversation about random things like Foods,magic system of there respective world and such.

Now there a few years have past since he came to this world,Shirou is now five years old and he is doing great as he was known through the Underworld as"The Bizarre Son of the Crimson Satan" as he is indeed bizarre since his birth many things he was doing are unusual to there common sense in the Underworld for example he is helping the Low-Class Devils every time when taking a stroll to the street with there job and another is that he is a good heart boy that some mistaken him being an angel reincarnated into a devil so he gained another title "The Boy scout Hero of the underworld" as there was an accident involving him saving many young Devils in a school raided by a group of rouge fallen angels that will almost spark another war but thanks to him it was avoided also he has so many girls that wanted to marry him because of his personality added the fact he was really good of cooking that was accidentally cause many headaches to happen where they accidentally say the word "Kami" when they tasted his foods to the point his grandfather Zeoticus Gremory the current head of the Gremory clan, who honed his cooking skills in the human world look like a newbie compare to his cooking but he was so proud to his Grandson that he always boasted whatever someone is talking about him in return his antics get him into trouble with his wife Venelana and he becomes frightened when she catches him in the act of fooling around.

3rd pov end

Somewhere in the Dimensional gap

Shirou pov

"phew" that was hard to do as I look at my opponent has a more shaven hair-style, a duller skin tone, and golden eyes. His outfit consists of black sleeves with golden accents ending in thick metal manacles, black pants with a weave pattern, and white boots, rather than the red overcoat Mystic Code of his counterpart. He also lacks his counterparts torso armor. His back also shows a crimson "IV" tattoo, he also carrying a is none other than me or should I say my counter guardian/heroic spirit alternate future Emiya Alter a much more broken version of me in the fight is just beginning as he ready his gun to fire at me his noble phantasm Unlimited Lost Works as he begin to chant and ready myself to dodge,

"I am the bone of my sword.

Steel is my body and fire is my blood.

I have created over a thousand blades,

Unknown to dream, nor known to meaning.

Having accepted pain, embraced futility,

I am lost to the world and my despair will consume everything .

So I pray, Unlimited Lost Works."

And a bullet of out of this world is shot towards me that travel so fast I just barely dodge or it will shred my insides to pieces and I don't want to see a giant swords appearing all over my body and so I adjust myself to attack him with my own barrages of weapons that serves as a distraction to lower his guard down so I can have an opening but it fail as he just also summon a barrages of weapon to counter my attack and he kick that sends me flying and fall to the ground like a pebble is thrown in a lake.I just look up and see his gaze until he just vanish in the air.

The fight itself is like a one-sided fight as he was holding back to me so I can unlock some of his memories and skills to use by me and after all that is just one of my hardest one to unlock, heck it is not the hardest one as I just started my training under Great red so to survive the world I am currently living in, this circumstances rather unique as when my soul and mind is travelling

thought the void I received some of the memories of my other counterparts in the multiverse and as a result it will cause a serious problem to me so Great red sealed all of them until I beat them so he can unlock it, that what he said to me and I return to my home .

Currently I'm practicing my magecraft to improve my skill set as this world is dangerous as the age of gods is still not yet done and the fact I am the son of one of the rulers of underworld added to the risk of me being hurt or kidnap for whatever reason also this past years of my life is great experience that I have a family with some weird quirks like my father is a sis-con to my aunt while my mother has a maid fetish as she is has a full set of maid clothes in her cabinet that make my day " unique " to say at-least I have a cute little sister and she is the reincarnation if illya who is currently at my side watching me to reinforcement a tree branch with an amaze look so I giggle a little bit as I laughing at the Irony that she is a much more better magician than me so seeing it make it funny so I stop what I am doing to relax and remember everything to my birth to now.

My first reaction when I learned that my race is not human anymore but a devil to my surprise that why I feel comfortable in the prana here also I keep on visiting Great red in my dreams to help me at my magecraft as I cannot still go in the library to check on magic books at the same time he said to me my sister from my old life Illya will be my sister which make me happy but she lost her memories during the time he picked up her soul to this world because she was already going to be reborn as the root stored her memories but I still thank him even though she will not remember our past life I will make sure she will be happy as her life is full of misery and so I stop to rest a bit and enjoy nature after a while I hear a snore and I see Ilya sleeping in my arm with a happy smile so I carry her to her room to sleep in there and give her a kiss to the forehead before leaving.

Illya pov

I am amazed by what big brother is doing as the branch was strong as I repeated to stamped it but it did not break and right now he is resting in the tree so I hug him and I sleep with a wonderful dream about a boy who looks like brother but taller fighting a man with golden hair and red eyes like father hair the fight is cool as brother is fighting the arrogant man and the end he was defeated by brother but I feel sad for some reason?(Great red is the one behind this dream as he trying to bring her memories in the root).


End file.
